Personal Questions
by LG14
Summary: After being asked a series of personal questions at a cocktail party, Katara considers how the elements reflect her husband's styles of intimacy. Nothing graphic. This is my first fic and if it's well received I would totally consider writing more.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I'm not using them for profit.

She couldn't recall a time when she had been more bored. Katara sat, chin resting delicately on the heel of her hand, as she watched her husband conversing with a gaggle of councilmen and stuffy nobles about what she could only assume was almost as boring as the six affluent clucking hens of various ages surrounding her. These cocktail parties and political celebrations had lost their appeal years ago. Usually her brother and Toph would stay near him to buffer whatever pretentious politician or nobleman felt they could monopolize the avatar's time. The only explanation for their absence tonight was the open wine bar serving some of the finest imports from the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom.

Aang seemed engaged and interested in whatever these stuffy men had to say to the untrained eye. However, she knew her husband better than anyone. She had not missed the undercurrent of boredom in his expression or posture. He was clearly waiting for any excuse to get out and it wasn't presenting itself quickly enough. A small smile quirked her lips as she thought about how adorably transparent he was to her even after years of politics and avatar duties had made him more…polished…when it came to these kinds of things.

Aang made eye contact with her and flirtatiously wiggled his fingers in her direction while gracing her with a broad smile. She returned the wave and was about to excuse herself to exit the conversation that she had mentally left about fifteen minutes ago when the woman to her right halted her intentions.

"You must find yourself distracted often. He's really quite handsome," she spoke in a light tone with a small smile on her time worn face.

Damn it. What was her name? Katara could only remember that she was the grandmother or the Earth Kingdom's newest appointment, General Tien, of the Council of Five. The more people she met, the more names she began to lose. She cursed her inability to remember the woman's name. Though she had blatantly called Katara out of her inability to stay focused on the polite but shallow conversation about the newest high-end day spa that opened in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se, there was no malice or haughtiness in her express.

Katara could only sheepishly grin and hope that she could get herself out of this conversation without offending anyone or making herself look like a fool.

"Aang has always been fascinating to me. Even after seven years of marriage, I have to admit he can still be rather distracting. But as you were saying, the Luxury Oasis Day Spa sounds lovely. Are you planning spending another day there soon?"

The table of women giggled slightly and Katara felt a slight rush of heat in her cheeks. One of the younger women, probably a few years younger than Katara, reached over and patted Katara's hand gently, the sleeve of her extravagant and ridiculously expensive pine green robe with copper embroidery brushed across Katara's forearm.

"We were talking about that dingy spa ten minutes ago, Katara!" She laughed for a moment before adding, "but don't worry, dear. None of us here blame you at all. We find him very distracting as well. It must be so strange being _married_to the avatar." She leaned forward and leveled Katara with a prying stare. Katara wasn't sure if she was more put off by a woman clearly younger than her calling her dear or her very conspicuous fascination with her husband. There was never any rest for the fan girls.

Another one with thick, unruly eyebrows chimed in, "Oh, he is very fascinating! I've spoken with him briefly at these sort of things before, but I've never had the chance to get to know him more _intimately_. Surely no one knows your husband quite like you do, Master Katara." She also focused a penetrating gaze from behind her eyebrows on Katara. At least this one had the courtesy to address her formally.

The older woman rolled her eyes at the two younger women's not-so-subtle attempts to dig for personal information about Aang. Katara groaned inwardly. There were three other women sitting at the table that had yet to make probing comments. Yet they too watched Katara closely and waited for her response.

Tai-Yen. That was her name. Tai-Yen interjected before Katara had the chance to speak again. "Fascinating doesn't do it justice, Po! He stopped a war at such a young age and he's building a city that can be a haven for people from every nation!" She clasped her hands together under her chin dramatically. "What is he like, Katara? I mean really like as a husband? You must tell us!" All decorum and tact was quickly leaving the conversation as Tai-Yen grew more excited about discussing Aang.

Katara attempted to keep her expression as neutral as possible as she found this was the best way to deal with fan girls and nosy busy bodies. Despite her efforts, she was sure her brows must have creased even as a slight smile remained on her face. She was trying her hardest to think of another polite but evasive response.

"To end a war at such a young age, he must have been so strong! He seems strong now. And he can bend all four elements," Po gushed excitedly.

It was almost seemed as though Tai-Yen and Po had this conversation planned when Tai-Yen added, "You've seen him bend all four elements, Katara. Do you have a favorite that you like to watch him bend? Is he most like any element? Earthbending, maybe? You must see them all the time being married to him and knowing him so intimately."

The meaning could have been lost on Katara and came across as an innocent, albeit personal and nosy question, had there not been a rosy hue covering her delicate features.

Wait. Were they really asking her about her sex life with Aang? She was positive that she hadn't maintained her politics and cocktail party mask of neutrality as her eyes darted at the six faces watching her intently.

It's not as though she hadn't thought about it that way before. She had thought about it a lot actually. The two had been physically intimate for years and she had very pleased to find that he had a style of love-making that did correspond to each element. She had never quite pinpointed a favorite as Tai-Yen had asked.

More often than not, he was like his born element, air. He was playful, free, and flirtatious. She could never quite tell when his playful moods were simply for play or from lust and longing. He would tickle her, chase her, and sweep her into his arms to give kiss her with all of the love that he felt for his lost nation. Somehow, they would make it from the kitchen or living room of their home to the bedroom the shared in a blur, shedding clothing all the way. He would cover her body in impish kisses and run his fingertips behind her knees and in circles over every large area of flesh he could get his hands on.

With the curtains drawn and sunlight streaming in there room, he would move spryly. She could never quite pin him down. As soon as she found herself lost in pleasure, he would swiftly change their positions and find a new way to please her. He would make sure that she reached her peak first. And when she finally came down from the stars, she would find him above her. His face split with the wide sideways grin that she loved so much.

But then, there were times when he was like fire. He would practically kick down the door to their home and catch her in a searing kiss. She would feel the heat radiating off of him and she would quickly turn to steam. These nights were the nights that he needed to be reminded that he was alive and that she was alive with him. Those were the nights when he found himself frustrated at seeing death and chaos in the world that even as the avatar, he could not stop. Clothes would disappear as if they were burned from their bodies. A thin sheen of sweat would cover them both, but it only made them feel so much more desperate. Heavy breaths fanned his flames and he would take her with passion over and over again until neither of them could move.

And still, she had earth to consider. His earthbending had always created a flutter in her stomach. She remembers the pride and excitement she felt the first time she saw him earthbend. And on nights when he was like earth, she sought him out to release whatever tension she may have been hold. He would be solid and unyielding underneath of her despite her most strenuous efforts to make him lose control. Sometimes he would press her against a wall, supporting all of her weight with broad shoulders and strong arms. She would clutch and grab at him, hold onto him tightly and he would remain constant. He was hard, stubborn, and unmovable. And it was this that she needed so badly.

However, water was the element that the two shared. When he was water with her the two moved with perfect balance and symmetry. Their first time together had water. Like with waterbending, he was a quick and proficient learner and it did not take him long to learn what brought her the most pleasure. There was no dominance or submission, just two halves being whole. But water was the element of chance. Together they would be passionate, hot, and steamy but only moments later be languid, warm, and flowing. But there was always balance. They came together each time. Water was what they shared. Water was her favorite. No, maybe it was Air. She couldn't figure it out and probably never would.

But that was not something she would ever share with Tai-Yen, the heavily eyebrowed Po, or the other women eagerly waiting for her answer.

Yet, before she could answer, a slight tremor in the earth caused seven half-filled glasses of wine to topple over and exaggeratedly spill on seven women dressed in their finest. Seven loud shrieks broke through the party before silence fell over the celebratory gathering.

"Oh no, Katara! That is your favorite dress! We've gotta get that stain out right away before it sets!" Aang exclaimed loudy with mock concern. "Ladies Won Ting. Lady Shuu. Lady Gao. If you'll excuse us."

He abruptly grabbed his wife by the wrist and pulled her to the nearest exit, pulling the wine from her robes once they were out of sight.

"You looked like you needed an out. Well, anything interesting happen at the party?" He asked grinning broadly.

Katara could only smirk back and a blush covered her pretty features as she leaned in to kiss him gently.

"Same as every other party."


End file.
